


Graffiti

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Inspiration.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Sephiroth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Graffiti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Sephiroth was the kind of man, who, ages ago, would have inspired poets to write their greatest works. 

(He had, Zack was well-aware, inspired some reverent bathroom graffiti, but that didn't seem like the same thing.) 

(Zack also knew he wasn't the best judge of art.) 

Zack knew this, or at least was having it actively confirmed, because he was currently enjoying a very welcome hands-on exhibition. His hands... Sephiroth's hands... mostly on other body parts, along with Sephiroth's mouth and his mouth and... 

(Hopefully he wasn't embarrassing himself.) 

(Also, the bathroom graffiti really hadn't known the half of it.)


End file.
